What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by Ms Sherlock Holmes
Summary: Drago has evolved and knows that the brawler will evolve to become more powerful. In result of this, Dan passes out and doesn't wake up and Runo's the one to stay by his side. Dan/Runo. Please be gentle, this is one of the very first fanfic I have written
1. Evolving

It was a beautiful day and everyone was filled with nothing but joy. Drago, Dan's bakugan, is the first one out of the group to have evolved. He was one step closer to becoming the ultimate bakugan. And that meant one step closer to defeating Masquerade.

Dan was especially thrilled. He woke up feeling refreshed and excited. He got dressed and joined everyone for breakfast. There was Runo with her bakugan Tigrerra, Shun with Skyress, Marucho with Preyas, Julie with Gorem and, of course, Alice.

"Morning, Dan!" greeted Marucho.

"Morning, Drago, old buddy old pal!" greeted Preyas.

"All right, that's _enough,_ Preyas," said Drago, sitting on Dan's shoulder.

"Morning, guys! It's an awesome day today!" exclaimed Dan cheerfully, pointing at the jet's window.

"Whoa, Dan! You're in a good mood!" remarked Runo, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Julie got up, ran over to Dan and threw herself onto him, giving him a hug.

"Wow, Dan! That is like so amazing that you're in such a good mood!" flirted Julie.

Dan opened his mouth to tell Julie to get off of him, when the sound of glass breaking reached their ears. At the sight of Dan and Julie, Runo dropped her glass and it shattered on the floor, leaving a puddle of orange juice at her feet.

"Sorry," said Runo, as everyone stared at her.

"It's okay, Runo. We all dropped things once in a while," said Alice, bending down to pick up the broken glass.

"No, Alice. It's my mess. I'll clean it up," said Runo, taking a broom and dustpan from Marucho.

"I'll hold the dustpan, Runo." said Alice, taking it from her.

Runo knew there was no point in arguing. Alice just loved to help out.

"I'd like to focus on something more important here. Like Drago's evolving," said Shun, taking a sip of his tea.

"What about it Shun?" asked Tigrerra, rolling over to Shun.

"I think Shun is wondering whether Drago's evolved form will guarantee victory against Masquerade," replied Skyress wisely.

No one spoke after that, but they were all thinking the same. Maybe it did guarantee victory, maybe it didn't. But it did guarantee that Drago became stronger, as well as Dan.

"Thanks for being a kill joy Shun," said Dan angrily.

He grabbed a muffin and stormed out of the jet.

"Dan!" cried Runo from the floor.

She was wiping the juice off of the floor, but listening to the conversation at the same time.

"I think Dan's upset," said Gorem.

"You _think_?" snapped Julie.

She turned towards Shun and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"How dare you burst Dan's good mood?! Now he'll be like this for the rest of the day!" she snapped.

"Someone had to show him the reality of things," said Shun calmly.

"That could've waited for _tomorrow_!" said Julie, getting angrier by the second.

"I think Julie's right Shun. I think you should've let Dan _celebrate_ the fact that Drago's evolved," said Marucho, helping Runo off of the floor.

Alice and Runo nodded. Shun shook his head.

"It's best to let him know _now_ before he gets a shock like _usual_." he said, sipping his tea again.

Julie snapped. She stormed over to Runo, grabbed the towel soaked with orange juice she was holding, leaving Runo stunned, and hurtled it at Shun. Shun's martial artist instincts took over and he caught the towel with one hand, leaving no damage except being sprayed with orange juice.

Alice and Runo grabbed Julie's arms and Marucho grabbed her waist. Being a kid, that's about as much he can reach.

"Let me _go_!" cried Julie, as she struggled.

"Please calm down Julie!" begged Alice, struggling to hold on.

"No!" cried Julie.

"I know you're upset at what Shun said Julie, but this isn't the way to act!" exclaimed Marucho, struggling to hold on himself.

"Marucho's right! Just calm _down_." said Runo, equally struggling to hold on.

Julie stopped moving and they let go of her. She glared at them and stomped away towards her room. Marucho made a move as if to follow her, but Runo placed a hand on his shoulder and said:

"Leave her alone. Give her time to cool off."

On the table, their bakugans were watching the scene.

"Humans are fascinating creatures," said Skyress.

"I'll never understand them," said Tigrerra.

"Me neither," said Preyas and Gorem together.

***

Dan was outside with Drago. He was still fuming at Shun for bursting his bubble. He was sitting on a tree stump not far from the huge jet Marucho's parents own. Dan massaged his stomach. For almost the whole time he'd been sitting there, there was a strange feeling in that area that wasn't pain, he couldn't explain it. At first he thought it was just the muffin that wasn't agreeing with him. Then he realized instead of going away, it was just growing. Dan's wondering whether he should tell Drago or not.

Drago was also wondering whether or not he should tell Dan something. Something Dan and the other brawlers don't know. When a bakugan evolves, the brawler's power also evolves. That power is within them, being able to hear bakugans talk, open battle fields and use ability cards. But there are side effects during a human evolving. It starts out as a strange feeling in the area of the stomach that keeps on growing until it reaches extreme pain. The pain is so extreme that the brawler passes out for a day or two, even for a week! They wake up when they are done evolving, but it takes a few days to recover. But not all brawlers evolve. Only those with really powerful bakugans. Drago wasn't sure if he was powerful enough to cause Dan this, but when he saw Dan massage his stomach for a third time, he knew he had to tell him.

"Dan, I-" started Drago.

But Dan suddenly stood up.

"C'mon Drago, let's get back to the jet," said Dan, starting to make his way back.

"But _Daniel_—" started Drago again.

"Whatever it is Drago, it can wait until we get back to the jet," said Dan as he climbed up towards the jet.

He entered the jet, only to find it deserted.

"Where_ is_ everyone?" asked Dan, looking around.

"They're probably all in their rooms," said Drago.

"And that's where we'll go," said Dan.

He reached his room and saw that Shun, his roommate, wasn't there.

"He's probably in Marucho's room," thought Dan, heading towards his bed.

He was only halfway there, when the strange feeling in his stomach turned into extreme pain! Dan clutched his stomach and collapsed onto the floor.

"No! Dan!" cried Drago, rolling around to face Dan.

"Dra…go. What's happening?" asked Dan weakly.

"Dan! Hold on Dan!" cried Drago again.

At that, Dan passed out. At that moment, Shun and Marucho entered the room.

"This won't take long Marucho," said Shun.

"Okay," replied Marucho.

He looked around, spotted Dan and gasped.

"Dan!" yelled Marucho, rushing towards him.

Shun did the same.

"Dan!" he yelled, shaking him lightly.

Beads of sweat rolled down Dan's face. The girls came in.

"Hey guys, what's with all the yelling?" asked Runo.

"Yeah, we're trying to take a nap here!" exclaimed Julie, stifling a yawn.

"Girls, _look_!" exclaimed Alice, pointing.

They looked and gasped.

"Dan!" exclaimed all three girls.

They rushed by his side.

"What happened?" asked Runo, her voice shaking.

"We don't know! We just found him like this!" exclaimed Marucho.

"Let's put him in his bed," said Shun as calmly as possible.

Together, they lifted Dan and put him in his bed. Alice pulled the blankets over him.

"What happened to him? _Who_ or _what_ did this to him?" asked Julie, slightly panicking.

"Let's ask Drago. He was with Dan the whole time," said Runo reasonably.

"Say, where _is_ Drago anyway?" asked Alice, looking around.

"Down here!" yelled Drago, rolling towards them.

Marucho bent down and picked him up.

"So, Drago, buddy, what happened?" asked Preyas, bouncing on Marucho's shoulder.

"Let's go in the living room and I'll explain everything," said Drago.


	2. Watching over

In the living room, they all sat down as Drago placed himself on the coffee table. Then, he explained every detail about human evolving. Once he was finished, a shocked silence followed his speech. Marucho was the first to speak up.

"So, Drago, did you tell Dan about this?" he asked tentatively.

"Unfortunately, he fainted before I had the chance," said Drago sadly.

"How long will he stay like this?" asked Alice.

"I don't know. It could be a day or two. Even a week," answered Drago.

"Isn't there a way to wake him up _faster_?" asked Julie, already knowing the answer.

"No," answered Drago.

"So time will determine when Dan will wake up," said Shun plainly.

"Exactly," agreed Drago.

"This is so outstanding!" exclaimed Tigrerra.

"Indeed," said Skyress.

"Amazing, astonishing, surprising, shocking…" enumerated Preyas indifferently.

"Shut up, Preyas," said Gorem.

Runo was silent. She was too worried about Dan to say anything. She couldn't get the picture of him lying in his bed unconscious out of her mind. She just wished she can do something to help him. Anything. She was ready to go at any length to do it.

The thought struck Runo like lightning. Did she really just think that? What did it mean? Shun's comment snapped her out of her reverie.

"For the meantime, one of us should stay by Dan's side to make sure nothing else happens to him," he said wisely.

"I'll do it."

Everyone stared at Runo. Runo herself was surprised at her sudden volunteering.

"Are you sure, Runo? I can do it," said Marucho worriedly.

"It's okay. I can do it," assured Runo, managing a smile.

"All right then. Runo can have my bed in Dan's room and I'll sleep on the couch," declared Shun.

"Oh! No! I don't want to impose!" exclaimed Runo, waving her hands in front of her.

"Runo. You must be with Dan _24/7_ and that means at night too and that means you'll sleep in that room," said Shun.

Runo knew Shun too well to know there was no point in arguing.

"All right. Thanks, Shun," said Runo.

She got up and went off to find Dan. She entered his bedroom. She took a chair and sat down next to his bed. Dan's breathing was fine but he was pale.

"I hope this won't last long," thought Runo.

She took Dan's hand and squeezed it.

"Oh, Dan. Please feel better soon," said Runo.

***

The next few days were painful for Runo. Dan's evolving showed no signs of letting up and Runo came to the discovery that she was in love with him. He was constantly on her mind, not because he wasn't well. She even had fantasies about kissing him! Runo was trying to keep them under control but was failing. The others were starting to suspect her feelings for him and Runo couldn't stand it.

***

A week passed by and Dan showed no improvement. Everyone was getting more worried every day but no one was as worried as Runo. She watched him day and night, wishing that he would just wake up.

"I don't get this at all!" thought Runo, as she sat at her usual spot next to Dan's bed.

Suddenly, Dan stirred. He opened his eyes a little and slowly looked at Runo.

"Ru…Runo? Is…Is that you?" asked Dan weakly.

Runo couldn't believe her eyes. Dan was awake!

"Yeah, Dan. It's me," answered Runo softly, smiling.

"Runo…" said Dan weakly, slowly raising a hand towards her.

She was about to grab it when Dan fell unconscious again.

"No!" cried Runo, tears forming in her eyes.

She laid her head on his bed and started to cry. Everyone heard her cry and rushed into the room.

"Runo! What happened?" asked Alice in a worried tone.

"We heard you cry "No!" said Julie.

But Runo was crying too hard to answer.

"I think we should get her out of here," said Shun.

"Agreed," replied Marucho, nodding.

The boys took Runo by her arms and started to lift her on her feet. Right then it dawned to Runo what they were doing and she immediately struggled.

"NO! LET ME _GO_!" screamed Runo, fighting.

"Runo, calm down! This isn't the place for you to be at right now!" exclaimed Julie, helping out with Alice.

"_NO_! I _WON'T_ LEAVE HIM! I _WON'T_ LEAVE DAN!" screamed Runo, crying harder than ever.

With tremendous efforts, they got her out of the room and into the living room. They sat her down on the couch where she just cried. A few minutes later, Runo finally calmed down. Alice sat next to her and took her hand.

"Runo, what happened?" asked Alice sweetly.

"D-Dan opened his eyes a little…" answered Runo, sniffling.

"What?!" said everyone.

"He kept saying my name and asked if it was me. I said yes and he raised his hand towards me. I was just about to grab it when he…when he…" said Runo, unable to say it.

"When he what, Runo?" asked Julie gently.

"Lost consciousness again!" cried Runo, burying her face in Alice's shoulder.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Marucho.

"We were so close!" exclaimed Shun, banging his fist in a nearby chair.

Alice decided it was time to do something to get everyone's mind off of this.

"How about I make dinner tonight?" proposed Alice.

Everyone stared at her but seemed to agree.

"That would be nice. Thanks Alice," said Marucho wearily.

"No problem. I'll go get started," said Alice sweetly.

She got up and went towards the kitchen. A few minutes later, dinner was served. Everyone was quiet, all with something on their minds.

**Please read and review.**


	3. Awakened

Meanwhile, in Dan's bedroom, Drago was watching over Dan. Never was he worried like this before. Suddenly, Dan stirred and opened his eyes.

"Daniel!" exclaimed Drago.

"Drago? Hey, buddy. How's it going?" asked Dan, smiling.

"Never mind about me. What about _you_? How are you feeling?" asked Drago.

"Just tired. My stomach still hurts a little. Not much," answered Dan.

"That's good to hear," said Drago, relieved.

"How long was I out? And where's Runo?" asked Dan, looking around the room.

"You were unconscious for a week. And Runo's eating dinner with the others," answered Drago.

"Oh. Then I'll go join them," said Dan, getting out of bed.

"Are you sure you have enough strength to be walking around, Dan?" asked Drago.

"Don't _worry,_ Drago. I'll be fine," said Dan, winking at his bakugan.

Drago sweat-dropped. Good to know Dan hasn't changed one bit.

***

Dan walked down the hall, keeping one hand on the wall and one arm around his waist. When he arrived, he saw that there was no one. Then, he heard voices coming from the kitchen, so he followed them and found his friends washing the dishes.

"Dinner was delicious, Alice! Thanks!" said Marucho, passing Alice a plate for her to dry.

"Yeah, thanks!" exclaimed Julie, washing dishes with Shun.

"So, Runo, you'll go back to Dan after this?" asked Marucho, before Alice had a chance to say "You're welcome."

"Yeah," answered Runo absently, wiping dishes dry.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Runo. I think you should let someone else go for tonight, especially after what happened earlier," said Shun, washing a plate.

"What happened earlier?" thought Dan.

"It's okay. I promise not to break down like that again," promised Runo.

"Runo broke down because of me? I'd better let them know I'm here." thought Dan.

He entered the kitchen.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" asked Dan happily.

"Dan!" exclaimed the group.

Runo froze.

"Dan! You're alright!" exclaimed Alice.

Julie rushed over and gently put her arms around Dan.

"Oh, Danny! I'm so glad you're okay!" exclaimed Julie, tears sparkling in her eyes.

Dan looked up and saw that everyone else had tears in their eyes, even Shun. They all joined in on the hug. All except Runo, who still had her back turned towards them.

"Hey, what's up with Runo?" whispered Dan, as they separated.

They quickly explained the events of the past week. Then they saw Dan look at Runo with a look in his eyes that was in Runo's eyes the whole time she was watching over him. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Dan. We'll leave you alone with Runo for a few minutes," whispered Alice.

"Okay. Thanks," whispered Dan.

They smiled at him and tip-toed out of the room. Once everyone was out of the room, Dan turned towards Runo.

"Hey, Runo," said Dan awkwardly.

"Hey," replied Runo, still not turning towards him.

"I heard that you were watching over me the whole time," said Dan, wondering why she wouldn't face him.

"Yeah," replied Runo.

"Well, all I wanted to say was…Thanks, Runo," said Dan.

Then Runo did something completely unexpected. She dropped her towel, rushed towards Dan, threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly. Dan blushed, but put his arms around her.

"Oh, Dan! I know you're tired of hearing this but I'm so glad that you're okay!" exclaimed Runo, not letting go.

"I'm not tired of hearing it. Not if it's from you," said Dan, hugging her tightly.

"I was so scared when you lost consciousness for a second time!" exclaimed Runo.

"I know Runo. I know," said Dan calmly, trying to maintain his balance.

He was still a little weak.

"I wanted to do more to help you but I didn't know_ what_!" exclaimed Runo.

"It's okay," said Dan.

"Not only that, I love you!" exclaimed Runo.

Silence followed her words. Runo blushed.

"Oh no! Did I really just say that?" she thought.

"_Really_ Runo?" asked Dan.

"_Yes_, Dan," replied Runo, trying to stay calm.

Dan pulled away from her. There was a tinge of pink on his cheeks but he looked determined.

"I love you too Runo," said Dan, the pink turning into a furious blush.

He leaned forward and kissed her. All of Runo's fantasies were coming true. She kissed him back, feeling nothing but joy. An applaud came from the doorway and they broke apart. Everyone was at the doorway with their bakugans. Drago had joined them and was on Alice's shoulders with Tigrerra. Dan took Runo's hand and they joined the others as they headed outside with a Frisbee.

A few days later, Dan fully recovered. He spent most of his time hanging with his friends, thinking up new strategies to win against Masquerade and going on dates with his new girlfriend Runo. Everything was back to normal and Dan, Runo, Marucho, Alice, Shun, Julie, Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas, Skyress and Gorem couldn't be happier. They were all ready to face the new challenges ahead of them.

_**The end**_

**Author's note: Hope you guys liked it! **

**Please read and review.**


End file.
